


The Winchester Bloodline

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: The Winchester Blood Line [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	1. Part 1

You knew your child was a boy before the tech even said it. The pair of you giggled as your five and a half month along son laid almost spread eagle under the ultrasound wand.

“Well he’s not camera shy.” The girl said as she typed out the gender to print out on the sonogram.

“Shit, I’m gunna have my hands full with this one.” You laughed as you rubbed the top of your bump.

“I don’t doubt it.” She said as she moved the wand to get a couple measurements and a picture of his adorable face. “Do you and the father have a name?”

“No father.” You said as you lifted your head a bit to see her. “And no name yet. He’s just baby boy at the moment.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” She said with a nod as she cleaned up the jelly on your belly. “I didn’t name my first daughter until three days after she was born. Nothing seemed to fit.”

“What did you decide?” You asked as you pushed yourself up and pulled your tunic shirt over your stomach.

“Tabatha.” She said with a smile as she handed you your scans.

“Oh, I love it!” You cooed as you put your hand over your heart.

“My husband fought it for a while.” She laughed as she turned off the ultrasound machine and stood up from her stool. “But that man couldn’t say no to me no if his life depended on it.”

“Men never can.” You joked as you got up and grabbed your purse. “I’ll see you in three weeks?” She nodded her head and smiled even wider as she pulled open the exam room door.

“Congratulations, mommy. You’re gunna love raising a son.” With a nod of agreement, you headed out to the lobby to cover your co-pay so you could get to the grocery store and take a nap before your first afternoon music lesson. As you drove home, you couldn’t help but think about the ‘father’ of your son, a man that didn’t think to use a condom in his inebriated state, and left before you even woke up the next morning. But then again, you didn’t think to say ‘put on a condom’ either so you could only be so mad at him for that part. You weren’t mad about getting your son out of the deal, even if the circumstances weren’t ideal. But like your mother pointed out when you told her, ‘everything happens for a reason’. 

“Matthew?” You thought out loud as you unpacked your groceries. “David? Sam? Are you an Alex, little boy?” You asked before shaking your head. “Definitely not a John like your father. I need to get one of those name books.” Just as you were putting a half gallon of milk in the fridge, the doorbell rang throughout your quaint house. With a glance over at the time, your brow furrowed because it was too early for your first student to be arriving. 

“Can I help you?” You asked sweetly as you looked at the man in your doorway. His eyes turned red and he instantly covered your mouth and pushed you back into your foyer before you even thought to scream.

“You are not a very hard woman to find.” The man sneered in a cocky British accent as he somehow made a chair slide across the room from the dining room to your right. It hit the back of your knees and knocked you off your feet before ropes wrapped themselves around your wrists and ankles. 

“Ple…” Was all you managed to get out before he slapped his hand over your mouth and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

“Now, you’re going to be a good girl.” He said as he called whoever his partner was and put the phone up to his ear. “And stay quiet for me, right darling? Wouldn’t want to upset that little bundle of yours now would we?” You shook your head behind his hand as you started to cry in fear. “Brutus! I believe we have something the other wants.” He started as he pulled his hand away from your face. “Say hello, darling.”

“H-hello?” You choked, not knowing who exactly you were even talking to.

“(Y/N)?” The last voice you wanted to hear asked.

“Please…” You gasped as you started to shake. “Help me…”

“That’s enough.” Your captor snapped as he ripped the phone away from your ear. “You have six hours. Be here, or she and your child die.” He hung up the phone quickly and put it back in his pocket before making a chair for himself and a glass of whiskey appear in his hand. “Don’t worry, pet. He’ll come for that brat of yours.” 

“He doesn’t know me.” You tried with a shake of your head.

“He’ll still come.” The man said as he flicked on the TV with a swish of his hand.

——

You sat almost perfectly still on your couch with a glass of sweet tea in your hand and a half eaten sandwich on a plate in the other, catching up on what you missed of ‘The Voice’ the night before due to your late night ‘morning’ sickness, while your captor, Crowley, read a magazine off your table. You were actually quite surprised that he had caved so easy on taking it easy on you for your son’s sake, but he still left you tied up for almost an hour before you begged him to let you eat something for lunch. He wouldn’t tell you much of anything about himself other than John needed to pay for reasons he wouldn’t disclose. 

“What do you think of the name Tanner?” You asked him on a commercial break before you took a sip of your drink and set it on the table beside you.

“Tanner?” He asked as he looked up at you with an almost disgusted look. “As in, you get tanner if you lay in the sun longer.”

“You’re no help.” You grumbled as you took a big bite of your ham, turkey, and cheese.

“If you keep spitting stupid American names at me, I will continue to tell you how bloody awful they are. You shouldn’t do that to a child.” He said as he looked up at you. “Don’t do that to him.”

“I like Tanner, thank you.” You said around your mouthful as you put your hand on your stomach.

“Name him something respectful like Charles, or Michael…” You both looked over at your front door as it flew open and in the blink of an eye, you found yourself bound and gagged in your spot, your TV was turned off, and your lunch was gone. The father of your child looked to his left toward your dining room and kitchen, down the hall that lead to a storage bedroom, and the down stairs bathroom, up the stairs where your room and the nursery were, and finally over to his right to your living room in less than two seconds until his eyes fell on you. You blinked back at him owlishly as Crowley dropped your magazine back on the table.

“Give it over.” He said as he walked over to you while a long, thin, silver blade fell out of the sleeve of his jacket and into his hand. You instantly started to panic and you tried to scoot back on the couch as he put the point of it barely against your bump. You shook your head and started to beg as you looked back and forth between the two men, desperately.

“Let her go.” John Winchester growled as he raise his gun at the intruder.

“Nuh uh, uh.” Crowley tutted as he pushed the knife a quarter of a centimeter into your skin, causing you to scream into your gag and burst into tears. Your head shook frantically as you forced yourself not to push the blade away out of fear that it would slip and kill your son.

“Let her go!” John roared as he took a couple steps forward toward you.

“Then hand the Colt over!” Your captor roared back even louder. “I will kill your child…”

“Please!” You begged as your head whipped over toward John, pleadingly. “Please!!”

“Alright.” He sighed as he pulled the gun from the pocket in his jacket. “Let her go.”

“Put it down. On the ground.” Crowley said as he finally pulled his blade away from your bump. You instantly curled into yourself as best as you could and put your bound hands on the small pinprick of blood. John obeyed with a nod and put the gun down slowly. “Good boy. Pleasure doing business.” With a flick of his wrist, the gun shot into Crowley’s hands and he disappeared. John bolted across the room and fell to his knees in front of you so that he could untie you as fast as physically possible. 

“It’s OK. It’s all going to be OK…”

“This is not OK!” You cried the moment he pulled the gag out of your mouth. “Not OK.” 

“I know. But I can protect you.” You shook your head and scrambled across the couch from him as fast as you could. 

“I don’t even know you!” You shouted. “You’re just the guy who knocked me up.” He sighed loudly and let his head drop to his chest.

“I know.” He said with a nod as he got up. “And that’s all I’ll ever be. I can’t be a father to this baby…”

“Then get out.” You said as you pointed to the still open door. “Get out and don’t come back. And tell your fucking weird ass witch friend or whatever to not come back either. I want nothing to fucking to do with either of you.” With a nod and an audible grit of his teeth, he turned and headed out of your house without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John sat across the street and one house down from your house in his truck, watching you lock up your house for the night and head upstairs for bed. Every time he say your sideways profile and the prominent bump you were currently favoring a little more than usual because of your run in with the demon earlier that day, he sighed. How could he have been so stupid that he made a mistake this life altering? How was he going to tell you that you didn’t even know his real name? How was he going to explain his life to you? How was he going to explain this to his sons, who were in their late twenties? He had already kept Adam from them and the bot got eaten by a ghoul before they even had a chance to meet him. He sighed again as you walked past the window while pulling your nightgown on. How had he become this man? As the light in your room turned off, he pulled out his phone, and called his youngest son, knowing that he wanted Sam back to college since Mary’s killer was finally dead, but he knew he had the better temperament for something like this and he wouldn’t try to hit on the mother of his child.

“Yea dad?” Sam asked over the sound of the Impala’s engine.

“I have a case for you.” He growled as he sat back in his seat, and drummed his fingers against the wheel, impatiently. “Only need you.”

“OK…” He dragged out. “Where’s the case?” 

“Fort Worth, Texas. As fast as you can, boy.” He waited a half second to hear half of Sam’s responding ‘OK’ before he hung up the phone and tossed his phone on the passenger seat. His finders continued to keep a steady rhythm on the wheel as he started thinking about how he could possibly ward your house without you realizing it.

——

“I don’t get it.” Sam said as he sat in the passenger seat of his dad’s truck the next night, looking up at the same house his dad had sat in front of for the past 24 hours. “What’s so special about this girl?”

“She’s being targeted by demons.” John told him, half truthfully. “She needs our protection…”

“So ward her house.”

“Can’t. Don’t want her to know the truth.” The youngest Winchester looked over at his father with a furrowed brow. 

“Why?”

“I didn’t bring you here to ask fucking questions, Sam!” John roared as his head whipped over to his son. “I brought you here to protect someone that needs our help, who doesn’t need to know about hunting, and doesn’t need to know she’s being protected. Is that so fucking hard to understand?”

“No sir.” Sam breathed with a shake of his head. With a single nod, John looked back up at the house, and pulled an envelop of cash from the lock box in the bed of his truck from his pocket, and passed it to his son.

“There’s an over garage studio apartment for rent half way down the block. Woman’s expecting your arrival tonight. Told her it’d be late. It’s a blue house with the picket fence. You’re gunna be here a few months…”

“What?!”

“So get a good fucking job, and find a car. Don’t let her out of your sight.” He said as he gestured up to your darkened house. He silenced his son with a narrowed eyed glare as he turned the truck over. “Get to work, boy.” With a groan, he got out of the truck to go get his truck from the Impala.

“What is it?” Dean asked the moment his brother walked over.

“Some bullshit protection detail.” He grumbled as he glanced over at the truck that was pulling away from the curb. “I’m stuck here a couple months.”

“Who’s the detail?” Dean called out as he leaned forward to look at the house his dad was watching to maybe get a glimpse at what he was guarding. Sam shrugged more to himself as he grabbed his bag from the trunk and slammed it closed. 

“I’m gunna kill him for this. He found me a room to rent, and everything.” Sam said as he stuck his upper body through the open passenger window to grab his phone and laptop bag from the front seat. He looked up at his brother with a shake of his head. “I’ll call you later.”

“I’m sticking around a day or two.” Dean said as he started the Impala. “I’ll be at that hotel a couple miles back.” Sam nodded his head and threw his bag over his shoulder before trudging down the road to find his new temporary house.

——

You could feel yourself being watched as you walked through the mall, looking for the source of the sugary sweet smell that was driving you crazy. Your mouth watered just from the smell as you pulled your personal shopping cart behind you so you wouldn’t have to do much heavy lifting. You kept glancing over your shoulder, looking for whoever was boring holes into the back of your head, but there were so many people, you couldn’t distinguish one face from another. 

You finally found the source of the smell, a cute popcorn cart by the food court in the mall. You bee lined through the people, keeping your cart close and your hand on your stomach until you were in line to fulfill your new craving. You glanced over your shoulder again and met a man’s eyes before he quickly looked away. You continued to watch him as he walked quickly over to Villa Italian Kitchen. He glanced back over at you once more, and you quickly looked away. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end, and you had a mental debate on whether you should leave or get the popcorn that you were almost desperate for. You decided to order a tin fast and high tail it back toward your car on the other side of the mall while your stalker ate his lunch. And as you waited, you dug through your large purse to find the taser you had bought from ‘Academy Sports’ across the street.

You had no idea how your stalker had managed to eat as fast as he did, because by the time you had (shamelessly) bought your two tins of four different kinds of popcorn each, he was throwing his trash out and almost waiting for you. You growled and stopped at his table as you subtly laid your hand and taser on the table.

“If you’re one of those weird freaks with the red eyes, I swear to all that is holy I will shove this thing in your dick and not fucking let go of the button until you’re screaming.”

“OK, whoa!” He said as he leaned back in his chair, and held his hands up above the table in surrender. “First of all, I have normal eyes that don’t change colors unless it’s shades of hazel. Second, I’d prefer you not tase me today. It’s not a fun experience. I just… I saw your flyer in the grocery store by my house for music lessons. It’s just… I was shy…” Your face instantly softened and your shoulders visibly relaxed as you pushed yourself upright.

“Oh, my God. I’m so sorry!” You gasped as you sat down across the table from him to give your feet a break. “I’ve just… I had a stressful week and I’m a little on edge.”

“Understandable.” He said with a nod as he gestured to the taser still in your hand. “But future reference. One, you need to turn the taser on to stun someone, and two, don’t touch it to a metal table if it’s on.”

“Goddamn it.” You sighed as you covered your now red face with your free hand. “I don’t know what I’m doing…”

“That’s OK.” He chuckled as you put your taser back in your purse. “I’m Sam, by the way.”

“(Y/N).” You said with a smile as you offered him your hand. “And yes, I am the music teacher.”

“I’m new in town. I’m considering going back to law school at A & M.”

“Oh, a lawyer.” You said as you pulled your cart closer and grabbed the top popcorn tin. “You want to take music lessons while going to law school? I’m a pretty tough teacher.”

“I’m up for the challenge.” He laughed as he took a couple pieces of the kettle corn section when you offered it to him. “I’ve always wanted to know how to play the piano. I feel like it’s much more… romantic than the guitar.”

“I would agree with you there.” You said with a nod. “I learned both… I actually teach both. But I much prefer the piano. It’s so beautiful.” He nodded his head in agreement as he tried a mix of the caramel and chocolate popcorn you had started with.

“Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” He asked with a gesture to your bump. You smiled and nodded your head as you swallowed your bite.

“It’s a boy.” You told him as you glanced down at your belly as you put the tin on the table to rub your bump. “I already know he’s gunna be a handful. He’ll have to be if he’s my son. I was a monster child.”

“So was I.” He shared as he relaxed back into his chair. “So I feel you on that. I’d be scared to have kids because of it.”

“I didn’t want them at first.” You said as you grabbed a few more pieces of popcorn, and put the lid on the tin. “But I wasn’t careful after a night of drinking, and forgot to slowdown long enough to use protection. When I found out I was pregnant, I almost terminated but I took one look at the wiggling bean at the doctors office and I fell in love. So now it’s just him, and me against the world.”

“That’s very commendable of you.” He said with a nod and a smile before he took a sip of his drink. “Do you have family at least?”

“I do, but they live two hours away in Wichita Falls. My mom is ecstatic to have a grand baby and my step dad is just happy because my mama’s happy. My brother lives here in Fort Worth on campus at A & M, but he’s like five years younger than me so he’s more focused on girls and partying. I’m used by my dad as a cautionary tale.”

“Well we’re opposite there.” Sam said as he got up to get your water bottle for you when it fell down the side of your cart. “I’m the younger brother. Dean is four years older than me so he was my cautionary tale.”

“Parents always need a scape goat.” You giggled as you put your water bottle back in your cart on the top of your bags. “So, what days do you have open for music lessons?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you know I’m gunna wanna hear you play.” Sam said a week later as he walked through your door for his first music lesson.

“Oh God.” You laughed as you closed, locked, and chained your door behind him so that no one could break into your house again. “Really?”

“Well, I gotta make sure that your worth taking lessons from.” With a roll of your eyes, you lead him into your living room where your baby grand piano was. He gave you a cute little pout and you caved.

“Alright fine.” You sighed as you sat down on the bench while he leaned against the side of it. “What do you wanna hear?”

“Oh, I get to request.” He said as he watched you pull a few pieces of sheet music and a couple books from a shelf beside you to pass to him. He hummed and leaned both elbows on the piano as you got comfortable on the middle of your bench. “Oh, this one.” He passed you a folded page, and you smiled when you saw the title.

“One of my favorites.” You said as you handed him back the sheet music for ‘Vienna’ by Billy Joel. “But not all that challenging.” 

“What would you say is a hard one then?” He asked as he continued to look through the papers.

“Well if we’re talking none classical, ‘Piano Man’ is interesting. Hallelujah is fun. I know the Star Wars theme song and a few Game of Thrones songs…”

“You pick one then.” He said with a smile as he set the sheet music aside. “Give me your craziest.” You huffed and picked up the sheet music you had given him so you could exchange it for your son’s favorite son.

“He likes this one.” You said as you spread out the sheet music for ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ in front of you. “First time he kicked was when I was playing this son and he has ever since. I take that as a sign.”

“He’s got good taste.” With a nod of agreement, you placed your hands on the keys and looked up at the sheet music because this was not a song you had memorized yet. As he watched you play, instead of watching your fingers, Sam watched your face. He couldn’t help but be grateful that his dad put him on this case. You were a beautiful woman, and the passion you had for music was undeniable. He knew when your son started to kick by the sparkle in your eyes and the smile that lit up your face. His mind wandered a bit to why his dad wanted this specific woman protected but his though was pulled from his mind when you hit a particularly hard spot in the song. 

“Well damn.” Sam said as you played the last note and pulled your hands back to caress your bump. “OK, you’re worth it.”

“I’ve been playing since I was six.” You said as you pat the seat beside you. “So I have a lot of practice. But I’m afraid to tell you, that the first few lessons are kinda boring. Scales, chords, posture, stuff like that.”

“I’m patient.” He said as you put your right hand on the middle of his back, and the left on his shoulder to sit him up straight.

“I hope so.” You giggled. “Because it’ll be worth it in the end.”

——

“So, is he cute?” Your mother, Michelle asked as you caught her up on your week while you laid on your bed.

“That’s not the point.” You said as you adjusted the body pillow your neighbor had bought for you the moment she found out you were expecting around you so you could see the video call on your laptop. “The point is…”

“That you need to go on a date.” Your mother interrupted.

“Ma!” You laughed as you adjusted the screen more. “I’m almost six months pregnant.”

“That is a fetish, you know.” Chris, your step father said from off screen, causing your mother to purse her lips, and gesture to him in an ‘I told you so’ kind of way. You groaned, and covered your face with your hand.

“You two are so weird.” You sighed before looking back at the screen. “Look, he’s my student. That’s all. He’s just a student.”

“And hell is just a sauna.” Michelle responded with a smile. You rolled your eyes as you suddenly felt the need to pee.

“I’ll be right back. Bathroom again.” She nodded her head as you pushed yourself upright, and got up.

“Have her send a picture.” You heard Chris say on your way to the bedroom. “I wanna see what this guy looks like.” You habitually glanced out your window on your way past and froze when you saw a man you had never seen before standing at the curb in front of your house. You took a step back, and looked a little closer as your mother called out your name in worry.

“I think someone was outside my window.” You breathed as you stepped back to hide behind the wall.

“Chris, call the cops.” You mom said as she jumped to her feet, and picked up the laptop.

“No, Mama he’s… gone. He’s just gone.” You said as you looked around to see if he had run off somewhere.

“Get Mikey on the phone. Tell him to get to (Y/N)’s as fast as possible.”

“Mom, it’s fine…” You tried as Chris made the call. “Mom!”

“Stop it, (Y/N)! We’re sending your brother over and that’s final.” You sighed, and pulled your curtains closed with one final glance out the window.

“You’re just interrupting him, Mom.” You sighed as you walked a little quicker to the bathroom while your step dad got ahold of your brother. What you didn’t realize was when you were away, your mother called your dad, Michael, as well.

“Stay on the call with us.”Your mom demanded when you came out. “Your father’s coming, too.”

“Good God.” You sighed as you picked up your laptop, and your pillow to go down stairs and wait for your dad and brother.

“There’s an alarm company that has an early Black Friday sale. I’ll call them first thing…”

“Chris…” You tried as you set your laptop on your coffee table and laid down on your couch.

“Your dad’s bringing you a gun, too.”

“You two are being ridiculous.” You sighed in defeat, since you knew you weren’t winning this fight on your best day.

“You need to date this guy.” Your mom said as your dad’s headlights swept across the front of your house since he only lived a few miles away. “That way you can have him move in so he can protect you and that baby.”

“Dad’s here.” You sighed as you pushed yourself up to let your dad in.

“I’m staying on the phone.” Your mom called out as you unlocked the dead bolt and the bottom lock. You pulled the door open as far as the chain could go just to be safe, and looked out at your dad and his shot gun.

“Daddy! Get in the damn house!”

“You come near my baby girl, and I’ll kill you!” He yelled out as he walked backwards toward your front porch while you took off the chain.

“Daddy!” You heard him growl as he turned and jogged up the steps so he could slip inside.

“Shell?” He called out as he set his shot gun by the door and took two hand guns out of his jacket. “I made it.” He put one on the table by the door, relocked the door, and carried the other one over to the living room.

“Thank you, Michael.” She sighed in relief.

“She’s my baby girl, too.” He said as he helped you sit down on the couch even though you didn’t need the help. “I want her safe just as much as you.”

“I know.” She breathed as she watched her ex-husband fuss over you to make sure you were completely comfortable as you both waited for your brother. “We’re gunna have an alarm system installed tomorrow…”

“Who you going with?” Michael asked as he turned the laptop enough so she could see both of you before he lifted your feet to sit down.

“ADT.” Chris called out from off camera.

“No.” Your dad said with a shake of his head. “Go with Front point. They’re much more through and reliable and they cost half as much annually. I use them for all my construction jobs, and they’ll give me a good deal.”

“We’re paying for it.” Your mom said. “So price isn’t an issue.”

“I’ll call you in the morning, then.” Your dad said as he pulled off your shoes and socks for you. “We’ll three way them.”

“I’ll be back from yoga at 7:45. Get some sleep, baby. Your dad and your brother will protect you. I love you.”

“Love you, too mama. You too, Chris.” You heard your step dad call out that he loved you before your mom hung up to go to bed. You looked over at your dad and he smirked at you.

“You just love stirring up trouble, don’t you pumpkin?” You smiled as he reached over, and rubbed the front of your bump. “I thought we had a deal, kiddo. You’re supposed to keep your mama safe.”

“Dad, he’s not even born yet.” You giggled as you adjusted your pillow under your stomach. “I’m the one protecting him.”

“So it’ll be my job to protect you until then.” He said with a smile as his grand son pressed his elbow against his thumb. “Guess I can be glad that you choose to stay in Fort Worth…”

“Daddy…” You said, threateningly as your brother finally pulled in behind your dad’s car.

“I knew you loved me more than your mother.” He teased as he got up to let his name sake in.

“So annoying.” You muttered with a shake of your head as you reached out to close your laptop.

“Where’s the party at?” Your baby brother called out as he dropped a backpack of clothes on the floor and looked over at you. “Hey. You’re supposed to be dancing…”

“You can kiss my ass if you think my pregnant ass is dancing.” You said as he came over to pat your bump and your forehead on his way to the chair he liked.

“Well we’re not watching The Bachelor tonight.” He said as he grabbed the remote and flopped down on his chair.

“Boy, you’ll watch whatever your sister wants to watch in her house.” Michael said as he helped you rotate the other way on the couch to see the TV. “I’m lighting a fire, OK, sweetheart.”

“Just prop that window open a crack.” You said as you pointed to the window in front of your face. “I get hot really fast.”

“So that’s why it’s like fifty degrees in here.” Mikey said as he put up the foot rest, and grabbed the blanket from over his shoulder.

“You grow a human and tell me you’re not hot all the damn time.”

“Be nice, you two.” Michael said as he yanked the remote from his son’s hand to give it to you.

“Favorites aren’t nice.” Mikey teased with a glance and a wink at you because you both knew your dad was only favoring you because of the baby.

“Boy…”

“I’m kidding!” Mikey laughed as you turned on Game of Thrones, something everyone in your family liked. He looked up at the TV and nodded. “That works.”

“Want some sweet tea, pumpkin?” Your dad asked as he lit the fire and got up. You nodded your head and thanked him as you scrolled to the last episode you had watched since Mikey was already all caught up.

“I miss family nights.” Your brother said with a look over at you as the opening credits rolled in the back ground.

“Then stop getting lost in college pussy and beer pong all the time.” You reminded him with a smile. He flipped you off as your dad carried in three glasses of tea.

“Alright, Thrones time.” He said as he set the three cups down and sat back down at your feet. “What’d I miss?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You guys really didn’t need to come down.” You told your mom as the two of you sat on your front porch the next day after a short walk down the street to look at the house you grew up in while the three boys put up a million and one alarm sensors and cameras in every inch of your three bedroom home. 

“Oh, but we did.” She said as she sat down beside you, and handed you a water bottle. “We had to sign paperwork…”

“Wow, mom.” You laughed with a shake of your head. “You were just hoping to see dad’s new partner.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked over at you, still not happy that the man she fell in love with in high school, the father of her two kids, and the man that was more ‘manly’ than everyone you had ever met, was gay, despite the fact that he came out when your brother was two.

“He’s like half his age.” She hissed with a glance back toward your front door to make sure your six foot six, ex-Army ranger father, who was built like a linebacker, wasn’t right there to over hear.

“You need to get over it already, Mama.” You said with a shake of your head as you looked at the car that pulled into your driveway. “Aww, crap.” You said as you capped your bottle and got up to greet Sam before he got out of his car and before your mother could meet him. You walked quickly, and even sped up when your mother jumped to her feet.

“Go. Run fast.” You said to him as he partially got out of his Hyundai Santa Fe. “Save yourself…”

“Who is this?” Your mom cooed as she practically ran around the front of the car with a giant smile. “Is this the new student?”

“Damn it, Ma.” You breathed with a shake of your head. “Go away!”

“I’m Sam.” Your student said with a smile as he closed the driver side door and stuck his hand out. “You must be (Y/N)’s sister.”

“Oh, don’t encourage her.” You groaned over your mothers forced gasp.

“Well aren’t you just the sweetest! Come in, come in.”

“Mom! It’s my house!”

“And you’re being very rude.” She hissed as she laced her arm with Sam’s, not giving him a chance to protest at all. You tried to apologize to him but he shook his head as she led him up the steps and over to one of the new rockers she had brought you to replace the one your brother had accidentally broke the last time he was there.

“I told you to run.” You giggled as you sat down on the other rocker while your mother ran in to get drinks.

“That your mom?” He asked.

“That’s my mom.” You confirmed with a nod. “And my dad, my step dad, and my brother are inside installing enough security cameras to secure my house like it’s the damn Pentagon, and make sure every inch of my yard is covered.”

“Did something happen?” Sam asked, knowing full well that Crowley was there a week prior, and that Cas had been there two nights before on his request to ward the house when he thought you were asleep.

“Well, two things happened.” You said as you rubbed your bump and rocked yourself slowly. “I had a guy break in last week. That was just a weird situation and you wouldn’t believe me if I told you the full story. And then on Friday, I was on the phone with my mom before bed like I do every week, and I was walking to the bathroom and saw someone else standing on the side walk in front of my house. I may have just imagined it, but my parents don’t care.”

“I’ve never liked her living on her own.” Your mom said as she carried a tray with glasses and a pitcher of sweet tea. “A single, young, beautiful woman that lets strangers come into her home for music lessons all day long. But she was close enough to her father that I gave up that fight until she got pregnant.”

“Now she just tells me I need a man.” You said as you looked over at Sam. “She’s crazy old fashioned.”

“I protect my children.” She said as she glared at you as she sat down on the old, unbroken rocker. “That’s my right.”

“You keep reminding me.” You said with a nod as your dad walked out with five or six camera’s and a power drill in his hands. He stopped with his eyebrows raised as he sized Sam up.

“No.” He said, simply as he turned to put the camera up on your porch so that they covered the front door, the front yard, and the sides of your house.

“Ignore my father.” You said with a glance over at Sam as you poked back at your son when he kicked you. “He’s just a butt.”

“Boy, you just gunna sit there all day and gossip with the ladies or are you gunna get to work?” Michael called out as he marked a spot on your porch roof with a pencil.

“You don’t have to.” You tried as Sam quickly finished his tea.

“It’s fine.” He chuckled as stood up, and took off his jacket and the flannel he had over a plain, black t-shirt. “I don’t mind.”

“Let him help!” Your mother hissed as she looked at Sam’s muscular arms, pointedly. You rolled your eyes and continued to rock as Sam took a camera and the drill from your dad.

“It’s going on this same panel on the other side, facing that way. Screws are taped to the back and go into the four holes. Fucking self explanatory.” Michael growled as he pointed to the left side of the yard before he headed down to his work truck to get another drill. “I’ll check the view on my phone when you’re done.” Sam nodded his head as he pulled himself up on the porch rail and walked down it carefully to the corner to give you the best view possible.

“I know what you two are doing here.” You hissed at your mother with a glance over. She smiled innocently as she picked up Sam’s shirt and jacket to fold them for him.

“I’m just spending time with my daughter.” She responded with a smile. “That’s all.”

——

“So what do you do, Sam?” Chris asked as he helped your mom put her spaghetti dinner out on the table.

“Well right now, I’m trying to get back into law school at A & M.” He said as he took the seat beside yours after helping push you closer to the head of the table. “I had to leave Stanford when I was 22 after some… personal issues came up.”

“And those were?” Michael growled, which was the tone he had kept up all afternoon when talking to your new friend.

“Dad!” “Michael!” You and your mother snapped at the same time.

“You don’t need to answer that.” You said as you touched Sam’s arm. “What did you do after school?” Sam glanced over at you almost gratefully with a hint of sadness in his eyes before he cleared his throat and took the serving bowl of spaghetti from your brother.

“I did a lot of traveling.” He said as he looked back over at your mom and step dad across the table from him. “My brother and I went on an extended road trip. Picked up work here and there. Did a bunch of gambling, some pool hustling. Just enjoyed being in my twenties, honestly.”

“Don’t get any ideas.” Your mom said as she pointed at Mikey.

“I have to ask.” Sam said to purposely change the subject as he glanced at your brother who was about the same age as he was when he left Stanford. “Is that your Mustang out in the driveway?” Mikey smiled broadly and nodded his head as he chewed.

“She’s all mine.” He said proudly. “Cost me four years of pay checks to get. Rattles somethin’ fierce and stalls out every once in a while but you just gotta know how to drive her.”

“Did you fix it up yourself?” Sam enquired as you and your mom exchanged a look; hers telling you that she was already in love with Sam and you’re telling her to quit planning your wedding.

“I’ve tried.” He said with a shrug. “But I don’t know what I’m doing and you can only learn so much from YouTube.”

“My brother has a ’67 Impala that he’s always tuning up. Next time he’s in town, if you’re not busy, maybe he can take a look at it and give you some pointers. I’d help but I’m not as good as Dean is.”

“That’s a great idea.” Michelle exclaimed with yet another look over at you. “Family man.”

“Shell.” Michael said warningly, knowing exactly what his ex-wife was doing.

“Just a statement.” She said as you covered your face with your hands.

“I’m so, so sorry.” You whispered to Sam as Chris asked Mikey how his classes were going. He snook his head and pat your knee under the table, reassuringly.

“I promise, it’s fine.” You nodded your head at his warm smile and currently subtle dimples as he offered you the basket of garlic bread.

——

“So thank you for dinner tonight.” Sam said as you walked him out to his car. “I honestly haven’t had a home cooked meal in years.”

“Thank you for putting up with my entire family.” You said with a huffed laugh. “Sorry about your lesson.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He said as he leaned against the hood of his car. “Makes it a little easier to ask you out to dinner. Breaking the ice and all that.” You smiled at him and leaned against the back of Chris’ Suburban as you ran your hands threw your hair.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” You said with a shake of your head as you looked down at the driveway.

“Why, because your pregnant?” He asked with a shrug. “Because that doesn’t really bother me all that much.”

“It should.” You said as you looked up at him.

“Hun, you’re a single mother.” He replied as he leaned back on his hands on the hood. “What’s the difference between us having dinner now or in four months after you have him?”

“Do you have a pregnancy fetish?” You asked, repeating Chris’ idea from the other night. Sam laughed and shook his head.

“Not at all.” He chuckled as he rested his head on his shoulder. “I have a nice, pretty, musically inclined woman fetish, if you can even call it that.” He read your trepidation for a moment before picking his head up again. “How about this? How about we take it slow. I don’t need to start music lessons right away so that you don’t feel overwhelmed with me. We’ll get to know each other as friends first. And when you’re ready, we can try dinner. But maybe just the two of us. Your dad is kinda scary.”

“He’s really not.” You laughed. “He’s actually a big softy once you get past that rough exterior. Put him in his place one time, and you’ll be just fine. Don’t be scared of him.”

“Yea, you say that like he’s not capable of ripping my head off with his bare hands.”

“I’d save you.” You told him with a small nod. You bit your lip and glanced up ate your house to make sure that your parents hadn’t snuck out on the porch to eaves drop. “Umm… well you see, I’m going to an early Friendsgiving pot luck block party thing on Friday. You wanna tack your name on to the dish I’m making, and come with me? Not a date…”

“Just as friends.” He said with a nod as he stood up a little straighter to leave. “I’m game. But I’m coming over to help cook before hand. Even if that just involves taste testing which I’m really good at, by the way.” You giggled and nodded your head as you pushed off the Suburban. 

“I think that I can agree to that.” He smiled and nodded his head as he pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket. 

“I’ll see you Sunday.”

“I’ll start cooking around nine thirty and the party starts at one. So just come over whenever.”

“It’s a none date.” He said cheekily, as he pulled open the driver side door. “And you have my number. Feel free to text until then. I know I will.” You blushed and nodded your head as he got in his car to leave. With a small wave, you rested your hand on your bump and headed back inside.

“Soooo?” Your mother drawled out the moment you walked in the door.

“Shut up.” You said through your smile as you walked toward the bathroom to avoid her questions.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re early.” You laughed as you stepped back to let Sam into your house at exactly nine thirty. He chuckled as he looked at the giant sleep shirt you had on, the colorful sweatpants that didn’t match, and the frog slippers that had seen better days.

“Well don’t you look…”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” You growled through grit teeth. “The brat child kept me up half the night with his ass on my bladder.”

“Shit.” Sam said with a cringe. “Well how about I go and grab us something for breakfast while you take a nice shower and get dressed and then I’ll do all the cooking for this party we’re going to. How about that?” You nodded your head, and almost visibly relaxed. He couldn’t help but smile as he pulled his keys back out of his pocket. “What sounds good?”

“Bacon.” You breathed as you turned to trudge back up stairs. “Little sausages, those smokies things in the package that you wrap in the crescent rolls. But I don’t want those rolls, I want the butter croissants from the bakery on Pine. It’s not far…”

“I know where it is.” He chuckle as he nodded his head. “What else?”

“There’s sausage patties in my fridge.” You said as you leaned your head against the wall and closed your eyes to think. “And a large Dunkin’ mocha coffee. Yea…” You smiled to yourself as you slowly rubbed your bump until you partially fell asleep.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Sam said directly in front of you as he caught your arms before you fell over. “Alright, let’s get you back in bed. I’ll get breakfast, then I’ll figure out food for the party, OK?” You nodded your head, sleepily as he put his arm around your waist, and helped you back up the stairs.

As he tucked you back into bed and pulled off your slippers, he was actually grateful that he was given the opportunity to be the one protecting you. Dean would have just looked at you like a conquest, his dad would have seen you as a waste of time, but he could see this actually turning into something special. He just had to figure out how to tell you the truth without scaring you away. Once he had you tucked back in around your big pillow thing, he pulled the blinds closed for you and headed out of the room to get his day started.

——

The smell of cinnamon, spice, and apples floated up stairs and pulled you from your sleep. Your brow furrowed, and you opened your eyes, trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. You had a half second to wonder if you had started cooking something and just forgot but then you heard a pan hit your stove, and you nearly peed your pants. You quickly grabbed your gun from your bedside table and tip toed out of your room into the hall.

“I have a gun!” You shouted as you tried to keep yourself hidden. “I will shoot!”

“Hey, hold on!” Sam called out as he came running from your kitchen. “It’s me!”

“Sam?” You asked as you lowered your gun. “What are you doing here?”

“Sweetheart, you let me in.” He said as he slowly made his way up the stairs. “It’s Friday. We had plans to cook for the block party. I got here at nine thirty and you said you hadn’t slept so I offered to go grab breakfast while you changed. But you feel asleep standing up so I brought you upstairs to lay down a little longer.” You nodded your foggy head as he gently took the gun from your hands and set it on the hall table. “You with me so far?”

“Yea, I think so.” You said as you looked back into your room. “What time is it?”

“Quarter to twelve. I found your apple pie recipe on the counter and I swear I’ve followed it to a ’t’ so I hope it’s as good as yours.”

“I have to shower.” You said as you looked up at him. “I need coffee.”

“I got you coffee.” He said with a nod. “Large mocha from Dunkin. It won’t be the same in the microwave…”

“Coffee’s coffee.” You said as you leaned back against the door frame. “You did this?”

“That’s what friend’s are for, sweetheart.” He said with a nod. “But I gotta go get the pies out of the oven to get the last ones in so we’re not late. I brought you a croissant and some bacon, too. They were on the list of things you wanted this morning.”

“Damn, Sam.” You groaned as you rubbed your stomach. “You can just marry me, and move in now.”

“I don’t think I can get out of my lease that fast.” He chuckled as he headed down stairs when the buzzer rang.

“Well I call Sam dibs when it does run out!” You called out as you shut the door to your room to get ready.

——

“OK, how does this one look?” You asked Sam as you walked out of your bathroom with your sixth outfit on. He looked up at you, not even caring that you were twenty minutes late, and nodded.

“I like it. But again, it’s gunna be colder as the afternoon goes on so I think you may get cold. It’s the same reason you didn’t like the dress thingy.”

“Good point.” You said as you walked back over to your closet. “Well then what should I wear?!”

“You did really like the fourth one.” He reminded you as he briefly though about doing this same thing with Jess way back when. “The jeans and the puffy vest with the grey shirt and red flannel. And you said it brought out the color of your eyes better.”

“Damn it, Sam. Could you be any more perfect?” You asked as you grabbed the outfit off the bed from the growing pile.

“Just wait until I’m actually trying.” He chuckled as he held up your coffee, since you had asked for it every time before you went back into the bathroom to change again.

“Damn, how are you still single?” You asked before taking a sip, handing it back to him, and hurrying back into the bathroom to change one final time.

“I blame my brother, Dean.” He called out as he stood up to hang your clothes back up because the mess would bother him if he didn’t, same as Dean’s always did. “He was a pro cock block unless it came to him getting laid.”

“What a dick!” You giggled as you pulled up the stretchy band of your jeans up over your belly. “Did you at least cock block him back?”

“No, I just spent a lot of nights sleeping in the back seat of the Impala.”

“Sounds cramped.” You said as you came out of the bathroom and held out your arms. “Roll me?”

“It was very cramped.” He chuckled as he sat down and rolled up your sleeves. “I had a system though. If I slept with the windows down, I could just dangle my legs out of the car, but if it was cold, I left the windows up and kinda slept in like a strange half lean, half sitting up position that was guaranteed to fuck up my back and neck.”

“OK, hold that thought.” You said as he took your boots from you before you could even think to sit down and kneeled down to help you put them on. “Did you clean my room?”

“Force of habit.”

“OK then. Why didn’t you get your own hotel room?”

“Usually we didn’t have the money for it. Pool sharking doesn’t really rake in the dough, and we had to put gas in the car, and eat, too.”

“Wait.” You said as you sat up a little straighter as A plus B clicked in your head. “Were you like, actually homeless. Like did you go without food and stuff?”

“It’s not that bad.” He smiled at you as he sat back on his heel. “Stop worrying about me. I did just fine. And now, I have a roof over my head, and a new job with guaranteed pay checks, and car payments, and everything. I’m a real boy!”

“Oh, my God.” You laughed as you got up to put on a bit of perfume and leave. “What am I gunna do with you?”

“Well, you are gunna get a move on it because we’re leaving almost half an hour later than you wanted to.”

“I’m pregnant, leave me alone!” You said, causing him to laugh as he pulled your bedroom door closed behind him.

——

“Who is this guy?” Melody, the mother of one of your many young students asked as she stood beside you in the middle of a small group of mom’s, watching Sam play corn hole with a couple of the other dad’s from the neighborhood.

“He’s new in town.” You said as you took a sip of the lemonade your neighbor, Taryn made.

“He’s staying with Ms. Robichaud.” Kelly said as she finished yet another beer. “She told me when she came in to get her hair done.”

“He lives with Ms. Robichaud?” You repeated with a glance over at her. “I didn’t know that.”

“Oh yea.” She nodded. “He’s renting the apartment above her garage. He’s a student or something.”

“He’s working over at the body shop with Mark.” Alice chimed in. “He’s just answering the phones and doing paperwork and what not…”

“Well a job is a job.” Melody said with a shrug, while you still tried to wrap your head around the fact that Sam didn’t tell you he lived only a few houses away from you. “And Mark pays well. What’s he going to school for?”

“Law.” You choked before taking a quick sip of your drink. You cleared your throat and forced a giggle as you looked up at your friends. “He was studying law at Stanford. He’s talking to the admissions office at A & M to try to start back up in January.”

“Well I’d use him as my lawyer.” Kelly said as she tilted her head to check out his butt. “Hell, I’d just use him.”

“Kel!” Alice hissed with a laugh as she whacked her best friend’s arm. “He’s obviously taken.”

“He’s not taken.” You said with a shake of your head.

“Oh, he’s taken alright.” Melody giggled. “You just don’t see it yet.”

“I’m pregnant with another man’s baby.” You said with a glance over at her. She simply shrugged, and stirred the mixed drink in her hand slowly with the straw in it.

“Just give it time, little girl.” She said as all five of you looked back over at Sam. “The way he’s been watching you all day…”

“You have him wrapped around your fingers already.” Taryn finished with a smile.

“Yea, we’ll see.” You said as you finished your drink and walked away to go get another piece of the amazing apple pie Sam made that tasted better than yours. When he was done with his game, Sam came over to where you had grabbed a seat and pulled up a chair.

“How is it?” He asked with a smile. You nodded and hummed around your bite as he took a swing of his beer and set it down on the table.

“Why didn’t you tell me you lived at Ms. Robichaud’s? Are you stalking me, too?” He choked on his drink, and whipped his head away from you so he didn’t spit on you.

“(Y/N), I swear to you I am not stalking you.” He gasped once he caught his breath. “But I haven’t been completely truthful with you either.” You slowly put your plate down and instinctively covered your stomach as your breath caught in your throat. While you waited for his eyes to turn red, Sam tried to figure out just how much he was willing to give away. “Yes, I moved into Cordelia’s garage apartment. It wasn’t intentional, it was honestly coincidental. The agreement with her was I only had to pay two hundred bucks a month for rent and all utilities as long as I walked her dog twice a day, made sure the outside cats were fed before I went to work, and helped mow the lawn once a week.

I saw you the first day I was there while I was walking the dog. You were wearing a baggy blue jean shirt, black yoga pants, and those goofy frog slippers you love. You were standing at the end of your drive way, watching a little boy with a guitar on his back walk home after his lesson. I asked Cordelia about you when I got back because you were just too beautiful not too know. I didn’t know you were pregnant until she told me.

When I saw you at the mall, I wanted to talk to you but I haven’t really asked a girl out in years and I was nervous. But then you kinda confronted me and I didn’t know what to do. So I asked for lessons. Truthfully, I already know how to play the piano. I learned when I was a kid, but I’m not good at it at all. It was just easier to pretend not to know how so I could talk to you. But I swear, I’m not stalking you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but you kinda came at me with a taser.”

“Oh, God I forgot about that.” You groaned as you covered your face with your hand.

“No, it’s OK. Don’t hide.” He chuckled as he pulled your hand away from your face with a smile. “I’m glad you did. Kinda scared my fear away.”

“You need to stop.” You said as you searched his hazel eyes.

“Stop what?”

“Stop making it so hard to not want you.” He smiled and squeezed your hand in his.

“In time. I know you want to wait so I’ll hold off the baby hormones for both of us.”

“Well you’re just no fun.” You said as you pulled back your hand to grab your pie. “But you are making me another one of these…”

“There’s one in the fridge.”

“Stop that.” You said around your large bite with a smile.

“Never.” He said with a shake of his head before he took another drink of his beer. “I never said I’d make the waiting easy.”

“You’re gunna be a pain in my ass forever, aren’t you?”

“You know it!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Move your seat up.” Mikey said as he shoved the back of your chair.

“Fuck you!” You said in a sing song voice over your shoulder with a smile. “Hey! Don’t fucking flick me!”

“Then move your seat up!”

“Alright, you two.” Sam chuckled as he drove the three of you to your mom’s house for day one of your Thanksgiving weekend. “Don’t make me pull this car over.”

“Eww, gross.” Mikey said as he laid down across the back seat.

“Grow up.” You snapped as you looked back at him.

“Hun.” Sam said with a smile and a glance over at you. “Please?” With a heavy sigh, you rolled your eyes, and faced forward.

“It’s my sisterly right to pick on him.”

“I know. But quit for Thanksgiving, OK? For me?” With another sigh, you agreed. “Thank you. So what am I going to expect?”

“Well that’s a little complicated to explain.” You said as Mikey sat up in the middle of the back seat.

“Let’s put it this way.” He said through a smile. “We are a special breed of crazy.”

“To start, my mom is a firm believer in onesies.”

“They are mandatory.” Mikey said as he reached forward to steal your coffee but you karate chopped his hand before he got close. You glared back at your brother and pointed at him in a silent threat.

“She lays them outside your door the night before and when you come down for the parade in the morning, you better have it on. She with guilt trip stare at you until you put it on. Now, Chris is the chef at my mom’s house.”

“Bomb chef.” Mikey agreed.

“He’ll let people in his kitchen. You can come in and chat, you can easily grab a beer, but don’t try to help. Offer it, but he won’t let you. He’s particular about his meal. Thanksgiving is his holiday.”

“Usually, while he cooks, Mom, (Y/N), and I watch the parade, then put up the fake tree.”

“Both my house, and her house have two trees each year.” You said as you looked over at Sam’s nodding head as he took everything in about his sort of girlfriend slash friend’s family traditions since he didn’t really have any respectable ones of his own. “A fake one we do during Thanksgiving with family ornaments, and a real one we do closer to Christmas that’s more of a… well a personal thing I guess you can say.”

“Mom and Chris do theirs, (Y/N) and I work on hers, and Dad and his partner do theirs.”

“So we do the tree while Chris cooks.” You said quickly, knowing that you were going to get to your dad’s life partner in a moment. “Dinner is around five thirty-ish. Then after dinner, we watch ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ in front of the fire, have dessert, and go to bed.”

“But that’s just day one.” Mikey said as he tried to reach for your coffee again because he already finished his.

“I will fucking kill you!” You said as you punched his shoulder. “I get one cup a day!”

“OK, OK.” Sam said with a laugh. “There’s an iced coffee in the cooler behind my seat. Take that.” As Mikey scrambled to get the coffee, Sam reached over to pat your leg to calm you down a bit. “So what happens on day two.”

“Day two.” You sighed as you let him take your hand and lace his fingers with yours. “Day two comes with a back story.”

“A very interesting, slightly damning, heartbreakingly sad back story.” Mikey sighed as he picked at the label of the Starbucks coffee glass bottle.

“You gotta understand something.” You breathed as you rubbed your bump. “My dad is a tough man. Ex-Army Ranger, hard working construction foreman that get’s his hands dirty right along side his guys…”

“Toughest man I know.” Mikey agreed with a nod.

“But my dad is gay. He came out when I was seven. Mikey was only two.”

“And so started the hardest years of our lives.” Sam looked over at you and squeezed your hand, reassuringly. You sighed and shook your head as the memories you remembered vividly came back.

“My mom was crushed. They were high school sweethearts, married fresh out of high school, married eight years before they had me, then five years later, they had Mikey. Wanted to keep us far apart in age…”

“Or maybe the fact that dad was gay had something to do with that.” Your brother added with a huff. He looked over at you, letting you tell the story of what happened because he didn’t remember much of any of it at all.

“He was the last ditch effort to save their marriage. But it didn’t work. When my dad came out, my mom crumbled. She kicked him out, and kept us away from him. But the problem was, she slipped into a crazy depression and started to drink. And it got bad quick. Less than a year later, she ran up to the store to grab milk to go with dinner. She was making mac and cheese and hotdogs. But she didn’t come back. I was only eight years old. I didn’t know what to do with the hot stuff. We were told to stay away from the stove. But the water boiled all the way down and the mac and cheese caught on fire. I freaked out and called my dad. He was across town on a job and he had to explain to his eight year old daughter how to use a fire extinguisher. I had to have Mikey hold the nozzle thing because I wasn’t strong enough to hold the lever down.”

“Baby.” Sam gasped as he held your hand tight.

“It’s OK.” You said with a nod. “My dad showed up in time that there wasn’t much damage to the house. He packed up all our stuff, and took us to his house. Within a month, he filed for and got sole custody. And my mom got sober shortly after that but she held a grudge. So my dad had custody of two kids, and owned a business that took a lot of his time. So he hired a nanny.”

“A manny.” Mikey said with a smirk.

“Stereotypical twink. God love that man. He brought his little chihuahua with him for the interview. We fell in love with the dog.”

“And Dad fell in love with the manny. His name is Richard Junior, but we affectionately know him as…”

“Rico Suave.” You finished with him with a smile.

“But you’ll know him as RJ. The Rico Suave thing is his step dad title.” Sam glanced back at Mikey, a little confused so you continued.

“See, while my mom was going through getting sober, she met Chris. She always said he pulled her out of the shadows. They got married within a year of meeting. But my mom was still very hurt that my dad was gay. He was her first everything and he lied to her, you know. After a couple years, my dad let her have visitation every other weekend, and every single time, she’s give these nasty looks to RJ.”

“She tried to turn us against him. But we loved RJ like a second dad. And when our dad found out, he flipped out. Took away visitation until she could get her shit together. And like he always did, Chris talked her back from the ledge.”

“He’s a great man.” You said with nod. “He’s so good for her. But through all the drama, RJ took a step back and came up with this idea. He knows we are his step kids. He has taken care of us, kissed booboos, made soup when we were sick, and loved us like we were his own with zero question. He earned that title. But he didn’t want to step on my mom’s toes any more. So he changed the title. He is dad’s partner to everyone, especially my mother, but to people close to us, he’s our step dad.”

“Just don’t ever let my mom hear you call him that.” Mikey said with a shake of his head. “She kinda looses it and it starts a spiral.”

“Gotcha.” Sam said with a nod.

“So that brings us to day two.” You said with a smirk as you looked back at Mikey.

“Do you like your appendages, Sam?” His eyebrows shot to his hair line as your brother leaned forward to look at the driver’s profile. “Stay out of the kitchen on Thanksgiving.”

“Do not go in and introduce yourself, do not go in and offer help, don’t even go in for a beer. There will be a cooler by the stairs in my front room. Rico is a fucking nut job on Thanksgiving. He started cooking yesterday.”

“Jesus.” Sam huffed with a shake of his head.

“So this is how day two usually goes. My dad and Rico usually show up at my house at six am to start preparing what’s left of the food. Usually he does a lot of small dishes of bite sized things so you can try a little of everything. My dad pulls out all the Christmas stuff I own from the attic and RJ starts to cook. Since my dad lives in an apartment, Mikey’s in the dorms, and I’m the only one of us with an actual house, I get all the decorations. Which is fine by me, because I love Christmas. So by the time we get back from my mom’s, it’s time to decorate. I’m on inside duty, and the boys decorate the outside. You’ll be inside with me this year.”

“I can handle that.” Sam agreed.

“So we set up the tree, decorate almost every inch of the house, and the outside turns into a freaking light show.”

“I change it up every year.” Mikey said proudly. “It’s synced up to music and everything. Takes almost two months to plan but bet your ass it’s the coolest thing ever.”

“So dinner is a little earlier because RJ’s specialties are his desserts. We eat around three. Then Rico Suave finally emerges from the shadows and acts like a human for a while. We take his Pomeranian, Princess for a walk, then start in on a Lifetime move marathon as the boys finish up outside. Then tree, dessert, and we wrap it up with my dad’s favorite, ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’.”

“Reminds him what he has in life.” Mikey said with a nod before he finished the second coffee.

“He wasn’t a Christmas guy for a while.” You said with a shrug. “It was something to do with his Army days but he doesn’t talk about it and we don’t ever ask.”

“Got it.”

“But he’s turned around because of us, and RJ. He’s a real family man, now.” Sam squeezed your hand before being forced to let go to get off the exit for your mom’s house.

“Well I’m actually really excited to experience all of this.” Sam said with a genuine smile. “My Thanksgiving and Christmases usually involved diner meals and a pine scented air freshener.”

“Well we’re a lot more entertaining than that.” Mikey said as he sat back in his seat and grabbed his jacket.

“And we’re much more fun than Ms. Robichaud’s family, I promise you that.”

“Which is why I am so grateful that you invited me to join your family.” You looked over at him with a smile and a nod as you reached over to squeeze his knee.

“You’re a good man, Sam Winchester. You deserve to have some holiday cheer in your life.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sam? The parade is about to start.” You called out as you knocked on the bathroom door.

“This isn’t happening.” He called back to you. You smiled and licked your lips, knowing that he was shaking his head and staring at his onesie in the mirror.

“Honey, it’s one day.” You said as you fixed the hood of your penguin patterned blue hooded onesie. You heard the lock turn on the door and you took a step back as he pulled it open.

“This is not happening.” He said with a shake of his head which made the antlers on his hooded Rudolph patterned onesie flop around. Your hand flew up to your mouth as he looked at you, pathetically. “Please don’t make me.”

“You look cute.” You said as you watched him pull uncomfortably at the flannel he wasn’t used to. You reached your hand out for his but he pulled back for a moment.

“Stop it.” He groaned before he gave in and took your hand.

“You get used to it.” You said as you held your almost seven moths along bump while you trudged along. “I promise.” You paused as Mikey’s bedroom door flew open and he stormed out. He froze in the hallway in an Elf onesie complete with elf shows and a pointed hat hood and you couldn’t help but snort a laugh as he looked at Sam’s much less embarrassing outfit.

“Mom!” He yelled as he turned toward the living room as you burst out laughing. “Why is Sam’s actually normal?”

“OK, this one’s not so bad.” Sam said as you tried not to pee your pants.

“They can always be worse.” You giggled as you continued your trek out to the living room.

“The parade is starting! Oh!” Michelle yelled when she realized you were right there. Her smile grew as she turned on her chair to look at you both. “How adorable you two.”

“Thank you, Mama.” You said with a smile as you held onto Sam’s hand to help lower yourself down on the couch. “Parade on?” She nodded her head and got up to get you a blanket as Sam grabbed a box of tissues and sat down beside you.

“Do you want to try some eggnog or do you just want coffee?” She asked as she unfolded the blanket so that it was only in half and laid it across the arm of the couch so it was close when you wanted it.

“Both.” You said with a shrug as you fussed with the pillows behind you. “But just a little eggnog. Just in case.” She nodded her head and took an extra pillow away from you before taking Sam’s drink order and turning to look at her son.

“You are so handsome.” She cooed as she pinched his cheek on her way past.

“Shut up.” He grumbled as he flopped down on a chair with his spiked coffee in his hand. He glanced over at you as he took a sip and scowled. “Watch the damn parade, you nosy bitch.”

“Hey…” Sam said as he lurched forward but you simply smiled and pushed him back.

“He’s not a morning person.” You told him with a shrug. “Just ignore him for a while, OK?” Your friend nodded slowly as he sat back in his spot.

“Morning, kids!” Chris said as he came out with a platter of bagels, with cream cheese, peanut butter, and Nutella on the side in one hand, and a plate of fresh fruit in the other. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“You too.” You said as you looked at the two plates.

“Which one do you want, (Y/N)?” He asked with a glance over at you.

“I’m not that hungry right this second. I’ll get one in a bit.” He nodded his head as he stood up a bit to look at the three of you in onesies.

“You guys are such troopers.” He chuckled as he looked down at the tree and Christmas light patterned onesie. “I feel like they get worse.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” You giggled softly as your mom came in with a tray of drinks, plates, and silverware.

“Just in time for the parade!” She said cheerfully as she quickly passed out drinks. “One of my favorite parts of the day!”

——

You fought to stay up the entire day but when the lights were turned off and the movie was turned on, you tried to get as comfortable as you could while sitting up, and closed your eyes for only a moment.

“Hey.” Sam whispered as he reached over and slipped his fingers in your hand to get your attention. “Come here.” You nodded your head, not realizing you had actually been asleep for almost twenty minutes, and let him pull you into his side. He slid a folded pillow between the back of the couch and your bump while you curled up against him and almost immediately fell back asleep. He tried to carefully fix his blanket over you until Michelle wordlessly got up and helped. With a whispered ‘thank you’, he put his arm around your shoulders and slowly started to run his fingers through your hair.

It wasn’t until that moment, when you curled the fabric of his stupid onesie in your fingers, propped your knee on his thigh, and contently sighed in your sleep, did he realize that this job he was on was no longer a job to him, and simultaneously, realized that he officially needed to come completely clean. He knew if he waited any longer, you wouldn’t be able to forgive him. But he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the truth was going to rock you. And Dean had told Cassi after a short period of them dating, too so it had to be OK, right?

He sat there, half watching the movie and half watching you sleep, as he ran through every single scenario of how the conversation was going to result through his mind. Every phrasing, every word choice- they all ended with you walking away from him. He suddenly realized that this was all his dad’s fault, to dangle an apple pie life in front of his face just to rip it away.

“Hey.” You whispered softly as you looked up at him. “You’re squeezing my arm kinda hard.” Sam blanched for a moment as let go of your arm instantly.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He said as he rubbed his palm across where he had hurt you. “Just got in my head a bit.” You nodded and glanced over at your family, who had all fallen asleep already, too, before slowly sitting up.

“You wanna go talk about it?” He sighed and slowly nodded his head before pulling your blankets off your lap and helping you to your feet. You lead him back down the hall and into your room with a yawn until you were able to sit down on the bed beside him. “What’s wrong?”

“I need you to listen to me, (Y/N).” He said as he closed your bedroom door but didn’t move away from it right away. “Because this… isn’t going to come easy.” Your brow furrowed and you slowly nodded your head as he took a deep breath and verbally vomited the fears that had been plaguing his mind. “I swear this is the last time I’m going to start a statement with ‘I’ve been lying to you’.”

“Of course you have.” You said as you instantly started to cry.

“I know, honey, I’m sorry. I swear I had a reason.” He said as he came over and sat down at the foot of the bed, far enough away from you to give you space but close enough to be intimate. “I’m a hunter. And not a hunter like a deer hunter. Like a hunter that kills supernatural things that you see in movies. I swear to God I am not making this up.” He said as you looked up and glared at him, disbelievingly. “Trust me, I know how crazy that sounds, really I do. But it is.”

You sat silently listening to him explain his whole life story. How his mom was killed by a demon and his dad started hunting that demon down. How his college girlfriend, Jess, was killed by the same demon to get him back out on the road but how he and his brother had managed to finally kill him. He told you about ghouls, and ghosts, vampires, and werewolves, and so many other animals that sounded positively too ridiculous to even exist. He told you about the demon, Crowley, and the protection detail he was sent on by his dad, a fellow hunter, who had gotten word that you were being targeted for reasons unknown, and how someone named Cas had warded your house for him to protect you.

“Prove it.” You said when he had finally finished. Sam looked up from his hands, which he had been worrying for the past twenty or so minutes and scrambled for a half second.

“Give me your phone.” He said. “This way you know I’m not pre-warning my brother to lie.” You nodded slowly and pulled your phone out of the pocket of your onesie to give to him. He shifted on the bed so you could see the screen and called Dean’s primary phone number. It rang twice before a very, rough voice picked up.

“Yea?”

“Dean? It’s me.”

“Sam? Man, I oughta kill you right now. I’m on a fucking rugaru case in Cheyanne and this son of a bitch just took a chunk out of my leg. I’m talking straight down to the bone…”

“Is it really that bad?” Sam asked, skeptically as he watched your reactions.

“Alright, no. It’s like a flesh wound but still. When the hell are you off protection detail? I’m pretty sure there’s a vamp case in Louisiana and I’d love to get out of the freaking snow to kill some vamps.”

“Still working.” Sam lied. “Got a couple leads on what’s going on.” He reached up to put the phone on mute as you looked at him fearfully. “You’re completely safe. Nothing’s after you, and nothing’s going to harm you. Crowley’s just a pain in the ass that enjoys fucking with our family.” You nodded slowly and started to tear up as you got up to just get away for a moment. “Dean, I gotta call you back.”

“I can’t right now.” You whispered with a shake of your head as you sort of numbly grabbed your coat and headed out of the room.

“Honey, it’s forty degrees outside. Please stay, I’ll go.” He whispered so he didn’t wake up your family as he followed you to the door. You shook your head as you pulled your coat on.

“I just need a minute.” You said as you slipped out the door and walked away into the dark woods surrounding your mother’s home. Sam scrambled to get back to his room for his shoes, his gun, and a flash light to go after you, knowing that there was no way he could lose you, but also knowing that finding you in the unfamiliar to him woods was going to be impossible.

“Fuck you, dad.” He grumbled as he slipped out of the door and ran in the direction you had headed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, well.” A familiar voice said behind you as you walked down the road. “What’s a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this?” You turned around to look at the man that had broken into your home two months prior with tears in your eyes and stained on your cheeks.

“Is it true? You’re a demon?” Crowley, who was rarely caught of guard, took a step back and raised his eyebrows.

“You’ve been talking to a hunter.” He said simply as he snapped his fingers and caught a steaming mug and a blanket out of thin air. He offered them to you, but you took a hesitant couple steps back. “Come now, darling. It’s just cocoa. You’ll catch a cold.”

“I’m OK.”

“Then do it for your child.” He said, playing into your motherly instincts. With a sigh, you conceded, and stepped forward so he could wrap you in the warm blanket. “There’s a girl.”

“Is it all true?” You asked again as he built a fire from nothing and created a seat for you as well. “Is Sam lying?”

“I’m sorry to say, love. He’s not.” You nodded your head and cradled the cocoa glass to your chest as tears filled your eyes yet again.

“But why me?” You said as you looked over at the demon. “Why am I being targeted by these things? I’m just a music teacher. That’s all. I didn’t do anything to deserve this! Why am I being hunted?” Crowley smiled internally but kept his face emotionless as he realized that the woman in front of him, and therefore, the youngest Winchester had no idea of the baby’s true blood line. Which also meant being one step ahead of John Winchester as well. So on the spot, he came up with the most convincing lie he could.

“Look, kitten. My demons tend to go a little rogue sometimes. They’re not fond of rules. But I will ensure that no matter what, they will stop hunting you, how’s that sound?” You nodded your head as you sipped your drink.

“Will my baby be safe, too?” You asked as you searched his brown eyes, almost waiting for them to turn red again.

“I swear upon my immortal soul.” He said as he looked over his shoulder. “About bloody time, Winchester.”

“Back up!” Sam growled with venom in his tone.

“Now, now.” Crowley taunted as he gestured over to you. “We were just having a pleasant conversation in front of a nice, cozy fire on a cold night. Isn’t that right, kitten?”

“Don’t call her that.” Crowley watched closely as the youngest Winchester moved his body between yours and the King’s protectively. Almost too protectively. “Leave her alone.”

“Oh, I intend to, Moose.” He said with a mental chuckle as he realized that Sam was head over heels in love with the mother of his brother. “I’ve no need to harm the innocent thing.” Without another word, he disappeared right before your eyes. Sam whipped around, and kneeled down in front of you.

“Did he hurt you?” He asked as he cupped your jaw in your hands. You shook your head, and showed him your cup.

“He gave me cocoa.” You whispered as you looked down. Sam sighed and relaxed as he sat back on his heels in front of you.

“Please, please don’t do that ever again. I know what’s in the woods. That alone is a terrifying thought.”

“I’m sorry.” You breathed as you started to cry again.

“No, hey, shhh.” He said as he got up, picked you up off the chair, and sat down in it with you in his lap. “It’s OK. But just don’t go wandering off by yourself, OK? Crowley may seem trust worthy but he is so far from it…”

“Oh.” You sniffled as you looked down at the cup in your hands. “Is my cocoa OK?” Sam huffed a laugh, and smiled as he nodded his head and rubbed some warmth into your slightly exposed legs.

“Yea, sweetheart. I’m sure your cocoa is just fine.”

——

“Daddy?” We’re here!” You called out as you walked into your house a little later than you expected since you had a hard time dragging yourself out of bed after your late night excursion.

“‘bout time!” He called back from the back of the house where he was probably sorting through the Christmas boxes in what was lovingly referred to as ‘head quarters’, also know as your spare bedroom slash decorations storage room. “Mikey, come give me a hand.”

“Avoid the kitchen.” You reminded Sam as you steered him toward your living room where there were already a few boxes waiting for you. “That's Princess.” The small Pomeranian, who was laying on her bed in front of the roaring fire, perked her head up at the sound of her name, but almost instantly laid back down when she realized her daddy wasn’t in the room. “She’s lazy unless Rico’s in the room. I just leave her alone.” Sam nodded as he put your bag on the stairs to take up for you later as you opened the first box to look at your Santa collection.

“Boy.” Your dad said as a greeting as he walked past you and Sam with the bottom of four ten foot tall poles that would resemble Christmas trees when he was done.

“Dad, I won’t tell you again to be nice!” You called after him as your brother, who was ‘only’ six foot tall jogged to keep up with your dad’s brisk pace. Hearing your voices, RJ came power walking out of the kitchen in a flashy red shirt, and tight, green skinny jeans that had been bedazzled to death with a tray of appetizers.

“Hi. Cute dress. So, we have the caramel apple cheese dip from last year that you liked, pita and hummus, my queso bean dip, and this is crab dip so that’s not for you this year.” You nodded your head as RJ looked up at Sam, pursed his lips, and nodded, approvingly. “You can keep him.” He turned to kiss your cheek with a loud ‘muah’ before practically running back into the kitchen.

“That’s Rico Suave.” You said as you grabbed a cracker and dipped it in the apple cheese dip.

“I see that.” Sam laughed as he took the tray from you since you were having a hard time getting the actual cheese on the cracker one handed. “Which one should I try first?”

“This one.” You said as you made him a cracker. “Taste.” He nodded his head as you offered him the cracker, and he tried to not bite your fingers. You smiled at his moan of approval as you licked a bit of cheese off your finger before making one more for yourself.

“Damn that’s good.”

“He found the recipe on Pinterest, I think. I can ask him later if you want.” Sam nodded his head as you quickly snagged a piece of pita with hummus and turned away so you wouldn’t over eat too early in the day. “Alright, decoration time. I always end with my Santa’s. That’ll be these two boxes.” Sam nodded as he put the tray down on the coffee table and wiped his hands off on his jeans.

“Look out then.” He said so he could move the boxes around for you.

“This one I think is towels… yea, this one I can do. Can you move it closer to the stairs for me?” You stepped out of the way to check for a box Sam could do and nodded to yourself. “OK, this one is your job.” He looked over at you as you started to pull out long strands of garland and sort them on the ground. “The darker one goes on the banister in swoops. You start at the top, and there are little zip ties. Then you go back over it with the lights, and cover the zip ties with the bows. They have twisty ties on them. But make sure the plug in part is down stairs. I have it on a light switch that I can turn on and off from up there and down here. Makes it easier for the pregnant girl.”

“I think I can handle that.” He laughed as he started pulling stuff out of the box. “Wreath go, too?”

“That goes at the top of the stairs so it hangs down over the foyer here because there’s not much I can do with this weird section of vaulted ceiling. You’ll see where it gets tied because there’s a couple scuff marks on that banister. Just… here, I’ll just do it because it’s not pretty enough.”

“Oh, so it’s gunna be one of those days.” He chuckled as he held out his arm for you to use to stand up, and not tip over.

“Oh, you have no idea.” You said with a smile as you went over to grab the towels for the upstairs bathroom and the wreath. “I’m pretty particular about my decorations.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is it all set up?” You asked your brother a week after Thanksgiving as he did some last minute tech fixes before the big, annual neighborhood reveal of your light show.

“Just fucking chill.” He snapped as he looked back and forth between his laptop and the lights in your yard and on your house and garage. You smirked at him as he called out to your dad to adjust one of the sections over RJ’s shouts for the sweets and drinks you had for sale to help pay for the electric bill and to donate to the local hospital where he worked as an LPN. “Sam, section four, channels 28 and 29 need to be switched back on the strip!”

“Sam?!” A voice from the crowd yelled causing you to turn to look at the hundred or so people standing in the road and on the sidewalks. You watched Sam’s head perk up as he stood to look for the person that called his name.

“Dean?!” You quickly grabbed the megaphone you used to talk over your neighbors and turned in the back of your dad’s pick up where you had a chair set up for yourself.

“Dean Winchester. Please follow the sound of my voice to the driveway. You’ve officially been recruited for light duty.” You went to put the megaphone down, and thought better of it for a moment. “Show should start soon, people. Y’all know the drill.” You set the megaphone back on the truck bed floor, and smiled at the man walking toward you. “Dean?”

“Pretty face like yours?” He said as he moved to the side of the truck by where you were sitting. “You must be (Y/N).”

“Oh, you’re a charmer.” You giggled as you shook his offered hand. “Your brother’s over there, sweets.” He turned to look over where you were pointing to where Sam was replacing a lightbulb that was out on his way past.

“Oh, ho, ho.” Dean chuckled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket with a giant smile. “He’s wearing a fanny pack.”

“It’s a tool belt.” You corrected as you used a piece of PVC pipe to tap his arm. “And no pictures until the show starts. House rules.” You smiled at him sweetly as he put his phone back in his pocket with a forced scowl.

“Well you just ruin all my fun.” He teased as he climbed into the back of the truck and took the seat beside you. “So… you’re pregnant…?” He said hesitantly, obviously not knowing what else to say to the complete stranger beside him.

“Not at all.” You replied as you rubbed your stomach. “You see, I swallowed a watermelon seed at a picnic back in May. And the doctors are just afraid to remove it because it’s gunna cause all sorts of problems. They say I only have two months to live. Told me the watermelon’s due to burst somewhere around Valentine's Day, too.” Dean huffed a laugh, and nodded his head as Sam came over with a chuckle of his own.

“I like her.” Dean said as he got up, and jumped down from the truck to say hi to his younger brother.

“What are you doin’ here?” Sam asked as your brother jumped up into the truck to conduct the show from there.

“Was passing through on my way back from Louisiana.” He said with a glance back at you. “Headed up toward Bobby’s for a little.”

“What’s up at Bobby’s?” Sam asked a little softly as he leaned against the truck. He followed Dean’s glance up at you as Mikey jumped right back down to check the main panel that was stored in a shed in the back yard to make sure the music volume was turned up. “She knows.”

“Werewolf clean up. We got a lot of them this past moon cycle but Dad wants to make sure that we got them all.” Sam nodded his head as he took off his tool belt and laid it gently in the truck bed so the spare lightbulbs in it didn’t break.

“You have fun with that. I have an interview next week to get back into school, and I’m not letting you make me miss this one.”

“So you’re staying here?” Dean asked before you silenced both of them because your dad was walking over with RJ and the table of desserts and drinks.

“We’re ready when you are.” Michael said as he sized up Dean. The older brother stuck out his hand but your dad just growled at him. “No.”

“Dad.” You sighed as he easily jumped up into the truck bed to sit on the toolbox. “Ignore him, Dean.”

“Alright, we’re ready on my end.” Mikey called out as he jumped back up into the trunk. You grabbed the megaphone and used Sam’s shoulder to stand up carefully. All four men around you reached up to grab the closest body part so you wouldn’t topple over thanks to your 29 week along bump.

“Alright, every one. It’s that time again! Now, just like every year, we replay the show with music at 7:30 on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights. Tell your friends. Cookies and drinks will only be sold on Friday’s this year though because I’m pregnant and y’all demand a lot of cookies and it’s hard enough to keep up when I’m not pregnant.” There was a collective laugh from the crowd as Mikey remotely turned off all the lights on your property to start the show. “And now, I am pleased to present, the (Y/L/N) family holiday light snow.” Sam helped you sit back down in your chair as Mikey took a deep breath and hit ‘play’.

You all waited on baited breath as the opening sounds of the ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ intro you used every year started with a ‘wave’ effect of all the lights starting on from the far side of the yard and ending right next to you. They lights went dark for only a moment before Mikey’s current line up of Christmas rock songs blared the four speakers on your front porch. Just like it did every year, the eight minute long show played through sixteen different song blips, and lit up over ninety-seven thousands lights, thousands of times. And just like every year, you were always in awe of what Mikey was able to put together.

Your heart soared as you listened to the ‘ooo’s’, ‘ahh’s’, and gasps from your neighbors and you reached over to pat your brother on the shoulder. He reached up and held your hand, proud of what he had accomplished. You couldn’t stop the tears that fell on your cheeks as your hormones ran wild, and almost as if he knew you were gunna cry, Sam reached over and put his hand on your knee. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and you laced your fingers his.

“We did good.” Your dad said from behind you and your brother as the show was wrapping up. You nodded in agreement as the neighbors all cheered at the end of the show. With a couple clicks of his keyboard, Mikey turned the lights back on so that they played through the show at a quarter of the pace and with no music. RJ, who had been watching the show from the tailgate of the truck, reached back to grab the megaphone to make his announcement.

“Thank you all for coming!” He called out as he stood up so people could see him. “Now, as you know, the proceeds from tonights little bake sale get split fifty-fifty. Half goes back to the (Y/L/N) family to help cover the extravagant costs this show accumulates each year. And this year, on behalf of the new mama bear in our family, the other half of the proceeds will go to use in the recently updated maternity ward at Medical City Alliance to cover costs where it’s needed. We still have some goodies left tonight! And from our family to yours, happy holidays.” The crowd cheered again as you sighed, contently.

“You do this every year?” Dean asked as he turned and leaned on the side of the bed of the truck while your dad and brother both went off to turn off the sound system and pull the speakers a little farther back on your porch so they didn’t get wet if it rained or when the sprinklers came on.

“Every year since I was ten. Help me up, babe.” You said as you let go of his hand and stretched your arms out in front of you.

“Alright, come on, watermelon smuggler.” Sam teased as he jumped up into the truck bed and pulled you to your feet. “I told you you should have put the chair on the ground.”

“Wouldn’t have helped much.” You said sarcastically as Dean came over as well to help you get down. “Such heroes.”

“Oh, stop.” Dean said as you kissed his cheek.

“OK, now you gotta come buy me a cookie and a cocoa. It’s for a good cause.”

“There it is!” Dean laughed as you shot him a wink and grabbed Sam’s hand. “Just usin’ me for my money.” You pulled Sam over to the table with you after Dean and leaned against his side to wait for your turn in line and say hello to your friends. Neither the two Winchester boys, nor you saw the familiar black GMC pickup truck drive past your house a little slower than the rest of the cars in the line heading home after the show.

——

You sat in a chair beside your piano, watching one of your nine year old students bumble roughly through ‘Jingle Bells’ for the thousandth time, when Sam knocked once, put in the code for the lock you had given him, and walked in your house like he did practically every afternoon when he got off work. You held up your finger and tried not to cringe at yet another wrong note, as you glanced up at the clock.

“That’s good, Jasmine.” You said with a nod as her mom honked her horn outside. “But you gotta remember to keep practicing when you’re not here, OK? You’ll get it before you know it, then.” She smiled at you as she grabbed her backpack since she had come from school and waited for you to get up yourself to walk her out.

“You got it?” Sam chuckled as he jogged over and helped pull you to your feet because even though you were only 30 weeks, you looked like you were 50 weeks.

“Hush your face.” You said as you held his arm and your bump while he pulled you up right. “Alright, honey, let’s go.”

“I’ll walk her.” Sam offered as he watched you trudge at a glacial pace toward the front door with your student. “You just stand on the porch.”

“That OK with you?” You asked Jasmine to make sure she was comfortable with that. She nodded her head a little frantically and looked up at Sam, causing her face to flush bright red, and a small giggle to escape. “Alright, I’ll see you at the bus stop on Thursday, then I won’t see you again until the new year. Make sure you keep practicing, though, alright?” She nodded her head as she took Sam’s hand and let him walk her down the steps. You waved at her mother, Cara, and leaned a bit to the side to talk to her when she rolled down her window.

“Having fun yet?” She teased.

“Yea, loads!” You laughed with a shake of your head. “He just keeps getting bigger.”

“They do that.” She joked as she looked back at her only child. “You have a name yet?”

“I’m not even close.” You sighed. “Nothing feels right…”

“Don’t rush it.” She said with a nod. “One day, you’ll hear a name in a movie or read it on a poster or something and you’ll know… you’ll just know.”

“I’m in no rush.” You smiled with a shake of your head. “I have a feeling it’s a name I’m gunna be yelling for a long, long time.” She laughed and nodded her head as she put her car in drive and waved goodbye. You stayed out in the cold, waiting expectantly and impatiently for Sam to make it up your walkway and back up the steps of your porch. “Well?!” He stopped at your front door and sighed, dramatically and you could see he was trying to fight his smile.

“I’m back in.” He said as he looked over at you. You screamed and cheered as he wrapped his arms around you and let out a sigh of relief. “I just have to make up the last semester I walked out on.”

“And the scholarship?” You asked as you walked back into the house to get out of the cold.

“Different story.” He sighed as he locked the door behind you. “Full ride I had in Stanford is gone. And they don’t really offer full rides to dropouts that come back six years later.”

“OK, but there’s options.” You groaned as you simply let go of Sam’s helping hand and fell back into the couch with a sigh. “Damn, I’m way too pregnant. But there’s other scholarships you can apply for, right? So you don’t have to take out a loan. I mean, I’ll fib and say you’ve lived here for a year so you get in-state tuition. You can even move into the bedroom down stairs to save on rent because this house is paid for…”

“Hey, slow down.” He chuckled as he sat down on the couch beside you and pulled you into his side. “Look, I’ll figure it out, sweetheart. That is not something you have to worry about. I have my job, I can hustle my ass off. I’m still really good at that. I already have the financial aid paperwork, I can do work study. I’ll figure this out, sweetheart. And if I have to, I’ll take out a loan. But it’s on me. Not you. You have a baby to worry about.”

“Sam…” You sighed but he shook his head and got up.

“Not your problem.” He called out on his way to the kitchen. “My problem.”

“You’re a pain in my ass.” You sighed as you kicked your feet up on the table and wiggled down in your spot. You looked down at your bump and smiled as you pushed against your skin. “Hi baby boy.” You cooed softly when he kicked at your fingers. “How are you feeling today? You nice and cozy warm in there? Chillin in your personal water bed? You’re a lucky one, baby boy… Luke.” Your brow furrowed as your son double kicked your fingers when you poked at the same time you said the name. “Luke? Are you a Luke, baby boy?”

“Did you say Luke?” Sam asked as he came around the corner with drinks in his hands. “Luke (Y/L/N)…”

“I think he likes it, too.” You said with a smile as you pressed against your son’s feet. “Do you like it, Luke?”

“Can I?” Sam asked for the first time. You smiled and nodded as you reached out for his hand, and put it on your bump.

“You just gotta press down. Not a lot but not to lightly either.” You said as you pushed on his hand until you knew it was enough. His smile grew when Luke pushed back in protest.

“It still blows my mind. The capabilities of the female body…”

“We grow people.” You agreed with a nod. “It’s quite a feat.”

“That it is.” He agreed with a nod as he leaned closer and gently rubbed your bump, playing a little game with Luke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So I got a question for you.” Sam said with a smile as he leaned on the hospital bed rail and looked at Luke Michael (Y/L/N) in your arms. “Does this count as our first date? I mean, we were kinda on our way to dinner.”

“You’re not getting off that easy, Winchester.” You told him in a sing-song voice as you looked at your baby boy. “Valentine’s dinner date is still going to happen.” He chuckled as he reached out to brush your hair back behind your ear.

“I’ll never have a problem with that.”

“You wanna hold him?” You asked with a smile as you looked up at him but he shook his head.

“I do, but I will later. Get your love first.” Your smile grew as you nodded your head and looked back down at your son.

“He’s mine.” You said with a smile as you brushed your fingertip across Luke’s cheek and down his small nose. “My baby.”

“Our.” A voice you never wanted to hear again say from the doorway to your hospital room. Your stomach turned as John pulled back the privacy curtain to look at you. “Our baby.”

“If you think…” You growled as you used your hand and arm to block your son from the stranger. “You’re gunna come in here and…”

“Dad?” Sam whispered as he stood up straighter. Your head whipped over to him as he looked back and forth between you, Luke, and John.

“Did you know?” You demanded as you looked up at him. “Did you know?!”

“No!” Sam responded with a shake of his head. “I swear…”

“He didn’t.” John said as he took a step forward.

“You!” You snapped as you curled up around your child carefully. “Get the fuck away from me. Get out!”

“I need to talk…” You shook your head and pushed the call light, hoping that RJ, who traded with a coworker in the maternity ward as a float LPN specifically to help you instead of working his regular shift in the ICU, could get there fast.

“You need the get the fuck away from me.”

“Hey, sweetie…” RJ said as he turned the corner.

“Get my dad.” You said with tears in your eyes. “Hurry, please. I want him gone…”

“He’s right down the hall, hold on.” He said with a nod as he took off at a run.

“Dad, you need to go.” Sam said but John took another step toward you.

“I just need to talk to her…”

“Not on your fucking life.” Michael said as he ran into the room and yanked John back. “You’re not coming near my daughter or that baby, you fucking garbage piece of shit.” You knew John must have opened his mouth to say something because your father shoved him back hard, making the oldest Winchester man slam into the wall on the other side of the hallway. “Stay down.” Michael growled as he closed your room door.

“Sam…” You said as you looked over at him.

“I didn’t know.” He said as he sat down on the bed by your hips. “I swear, I didn’t know he was your…” He cleared his throat and shook his head for a moment as he searched your tear stained eyes. “Baby, I swore to you, I wouldn’t keep anything from you ever again. Yea, my dad told me to watch you…”

“He what?” Your dad asked as he turned away from glaring at John through the little window in the door to look at Sam instead.

“Stop it, Daddy. I knew about that.”

“He never told me he was the dad. He never told me that Luke… he’s… Jesus, he’s my brother.”

“Now that’s fucked up.” RJ said with a shake of his head. You instantly burst into tears, and shook your head as you looked down at your son.

“I need you to go, Sam.” You whispered as you closed your eyes, not wanting to deal with either of the Winchesters at the moment. “I’ll call you.”

“I know you will.” He sighed as more hate for his father filled his soul. “I’m really sorry, (Y/N).” With a nod of your head, you looked up at him, apologetically.

“I know you are, Sam. I know you are.”

——

“Can I ask you something?” RJ asked as he sat with you after his shift until your mom and Chris got there to meet their grandson, as he rocked Luke to sleep. You looked up at his smiling face as he tilted his head to look at you since you were laying on your side. “You like him, don’t you?” You sighed and nodded your head, but he continued before you could say anything. “Then what does it matter who his dad is? Sure, it’s a little awkward to explain to people. ‘Hey, yea. We know he looks like my boyfriend. They’re technically brothers, but he’s also his dad now, which makes his blood dad his grandad’.” He scoffed and shook his head with a small shrug.

“Baby girl, listen to Rico. No one gives a fuck. And you don’t have to answer to no one but yourself. The only thing you have to explain to anyone is why you would wear all black to a wedding or why you wore white pants after Labor day, and even that is no ones business. And for those nosy bitches who try to make it their business, just claw their fucking eyes out. You don’t owe skanks nothing. This little man…” He said as he looked down at his grand son with a smile.

“This is the only person you need to answer to ever again. Not me, not your dad, not your mama, or Chris or Mikey… just him… and maybe Sam if he puts a ring on it, but I promise you, boo. If he doesn’t come to our door asking for your hand, or if the rock is shit, you can bet your ass I’m putting my foot down.” You smiled at him and nodded in agreement as you pointed at your charging phone.

“I wanna call him, and have him come back…”

“Honey, he’s down in the lobby.” He said with a smile as he stood up. “Here, take little love. I’ll go get him.” You nodded your head and smiled as RJ laid Luke down on the bed against your chest.

“Hi handsome.” You cooed as you moved the blanket away from his face. “God, I can’t believe how much I already love you. It almost hurts because there’s just not enough room for it all. But I promise to do right by you, Luke. I promise that I will raise you to be the best man you could possibly be. I promise to teach you how to play baseball, and I’ll take you to Cowboy’s football games. I’ll teach you how to treat a woman, or a man, and how to love them unconditionally. And I promise that I won’t refer to myself as the cool mom ever, and I’ll…”

“Buy him his first porno?” Sam asked softly as he stood in the doorway listening. You smirked and nodded as you looked up at him. “You gotta let him pick out his own first car. And it’s gotta be a junker so that our dad…”

“You don't share a father.” You said simply with a shake of your head. You pat the bed by your knees and shifted the lower part of your body back a bit to give him room. You took a deep breath and sighed as you looked down at the newborn in your arms. “John walked out on him before I even woke up. Before the sun even thought to rise, and before the sheets below his body could adjust to his body heat.

He wasn’t there when I missed my period, he wasn’t there when I was throwing up everything and anything I ate or drank because I had horrible morning sickness the first trimester. He wasn’t there for appointments, or ultrasounds. He wasn’t there when I picked out a crib, or names, he missed the sleepless nights, and the hormones, and the general uncomfortableness that is pregnancy. He even missed the birth. He has and will never be a father to this child. I accepted that fate the day he saved me from Crowley and told me he couldn’t be a father.

But then we come to you. You, who has bent over backwards to help a stranger even after you no longer had to. You, who could care less that this little angel was fathered by another man. You, who came over at three in the morning even though you had a test the next day, just to bring me some ice cream because I couldn’t get off the bed to get some myself. You, Sam Winchester, have been more of a father figure to your brother than your own father has ever thought to be to his sons. And I should know, because you’ve told me the stories on how he raised you.” You looked up at him with a small smile as you brushed you hand across the swaddled love of your life.

“Sam, I love you. There’s no point in either of us trying to lie to each other about that any more. And sure, it’s a little strange to consider that maybe, one day, if this progresses further, your brother could call you dad. But I’d rather the guy who’s trying to do something with his life raise my son over some asshole that couldn’t be bothered to even give me a reason why he couldn’t. Not that it’s something I want…”

“I get it.” He said with a nod as he rested his hand on your hip. “And yes, I love you, too but thank you, for ruining my Valentines Day dinner date announcement. Rude.” You smiled and looked back down at your son as he yawned and stretched against you.

“I’m so in love with him.” You whispered as you put the tip of your finger against his palm. His fingers reflexively closed around your finger and if it was at all possible, you fell even more in love. “Sam, I can’t.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Sam said with a nod. You sighed and looked up at him.

“Do you think you can handle this kinda crazy?”

“Have you forgotten who I am?” He chuckled as he brushed his thumb across your hip bone. “I eat, sleep, and breathe crazy. This is nothing.” You nodded your head as you carefully pulled your finger free from Luke’s hand.

“You wanna hold him, now?”

“Before you boot me out again?” He teased with a wink. “Absolutely.”

“Haha.” You breathed as you leaned back.

“Oh, come here, little man.” Sam cooed as he picked up the sky blue bundle. “Hey. Welcome to the world, Luke. Don’t worry, I’ll buy you the porn.”

“Thank God.” You teased as you adjusted your head on the pillow to look at your men. “I was not looking forward to that.”

——

“Sam, go to school!” You laughed as you got out of the car with Luke in his car seat. “I can handle him for a couple hours.”

“I know you can.” He said with a nod as he came around the front of the car with your hospital bags. “But…”

“Sam.” You repeated as you stopped in front of him. “You have to go to class. You already missed yesterdays and you made me promise you at the beginning of the year that I wouldn’t let you miss more than three days total. So I love you, but I’m gunna be a good girlfriend here and tell you to go to class!” He sighed and glanced at his watch before nodding his head.

“Alright, fine you win.” He said as he gestured to the house. “Let me go get my bag.”

“Good boy.” You teased as you adjusted your grip on the handle of the carseat. “We’re just gunna hang out anyways, aren’t we Luke. Take a little nap in the swing and play some piano? Get you started young, right?” You smiled at your son as you set the car seat on the coffee table.

“Alright, Dean’s still on his way.” Sam said as he came running down the stairs. “And Mikey is still coming over for dinner with him and Michelle.”

“She’s cooking.” You said with a nod as you picked up your son, and cradled him in your arms. “I know Sam.”

“I know you know.” He said as he gave you a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Love you. I’ll be home soon.”

“Say bye, Sammy.” You cooed as you waved Luke’s hand gently. “Make good choices.”

“Bye Luke. Bye babe.” You smiled up at him as he quickly walked out the door, locked it, and ran to his car so he wouldn’t be late. “He’s a good man, Luke. A good, good man. Too good for us.” You looked out the window to watch him pull back out of your driveway and speed off to school. You sighed softly and turned back toward the living room, suddenly exhausted. You had had nothing but chaos the past couple days, family and close friends that kept a steady flow of visitors in your hospital room.

“I think we should take a nap before we tackle cleaning up for grandma, what do you think, little man?” You asked as you headed toward the stairs. You froze when someone knocked on the door thrice, slowly. You turned in your spot and looked at it, not even having to question who was on the other side, just by what you could see of the top of his head.

“Go away, John.” You said evenly with a shake of your head.

“You can leave the chain on.” He called out just loud enough for you to hear. “I just want a minute. One minute then I’m gone.” You looked down at the little boy in your arms, so full of innocence, who knew nothing of the evils in the world… and who never would if you had any say about it. You walked over to the door and pulled it open with a sigh.

“It’s cold.” You said as you took a step back. John walked in and pushed the door closed behind him as he looked at the newborn in your arms.

“What’d you name him?” He asked as he leaned against the door.

“Luke.” With a sigh, you pulled back the blanket and moved the sky blue hat back a little bit. Your son squeaked in his sleep and opened his eyes to look up at you with a small shiver. You smiled down at him and moved the hat back in place. “Sorry, baby boy.”

“He looks like you.” You nodded in agreement with his whisper as he slowly reached out and touched his youngest son’s cheek.

“He also has my last name.” You said as you looked up at him. “And he’ll be raised in a home where monsters don’t exist, and he’ll play sports, and have family traditions. He’ll go to and graduate from the same school with the same friends, and he’ll go on camping trips with his grand fathers in the spring and he’ll go to summer camps, and school ski trips. He’ll be a normal child, with a music teacher for a mother… and apparently a lawyer for a father.” John looked up at you in complete understanding and nodded.

“So Sam’s really out?” He asked.

“Sam never wanted to come back in.” You said with a small shrug as you turned to put Luke down in his swing but John took a step toward you.

“I know I have no right…” He said quickly as he went to reach for you to stop you but thought better of it. “But can I hold him? Just once…” With a small sigh, you nodded your head and turned back toward him.

“You have to be his grandfather.” You whispered as you laid his son in his arms. “It’s strange enough without complicating titles…”

“I know.” He breathed as he walked over to sit down on your couch. “I can at least do right by this one.”

“Unlike his brothers?” You asked as you sat down on the couch beside him. He nodded his head but kept his eyes on the little boy in his arm as he pulled the blanket back to count fingers and toes.

“I did the best I could with Dean and Sam.” He said with a nod. “I hated that they had to grow up in the life. But knowing that at least two of my boys are out and living the lives that they always should have…” He nodded his head as he smiled down at your son and wiggled his finger and subsequently, Luke’s hand. “That makes everything I have fought for worth it. And as his father, if being known as his grandfather is what is going to keep him safe and out of the hunters life, then so be it. Put Sam’s name on his birth certificate. Let him have a normal life. That’s all I want for all my boys.” You nodded your head and wiped a couple tears off your cheeks as he bent down and gave Luke a kiss. “Take him.” You nodded your head as he scooted toward you on the couch to pass your son back to you.

“You don’t plan on coming back often, do you?” You asked as he fixed the blanket around his son for the last time.

“No.” He replied as he finally looked up at you. “I’ll just want him on the road with me. And that’s selfish. I’ll drive through couple times a year to check from a far… but I’ll keep in touch with Sam. But I will always, always protect you. All three of you. My son, his girlfriend… and my grandson.” You nodded your head as he got up from the couch and quickly walked out of the house without another word. The moment the door closed behind him, you started to cry for his loss for him, knowing full well that he was standing on your porch doing the exact same thing on the other side of your door.

~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~~

“Sam!” You called out from the front room of your house as you looked at the large, stiff manilla envelope from A&M Law. “It’s here!”

“What’s here?” He yelled back from the kitchen where he was making cookies with Luke. You smiled and headed toward the kitchen as you tucked the rest of the mail under your arm.

“Your diploma.” You said as you turned the envelope in your had toward him. “Samual Winchester, you are officially a lawyer.” He huffed a laugh as his face went from happy to slightly sad at the same time. You smiled at him and nodded as he looked down at his three year old son, who was sitting on a stool as close to the oven as physically possible so that he could see the cookies behind the glass, and not get burned. “It’s real, baby.”

“I can’t believe it.” He whispered as he brushed his hand over Luke’s curly brown hair. You walked over to him with a smile and handed him the envelope.

“You made it, Sam. You made this happen. You fought so many things, and conquered so many personal demons to get here… but you’re here.” He nodded his head and opened the envelope to look at the physical representation of his progress.

“I got out.” He repeated as he pulled the white paper out and laid it on top of the envelope.

“You got out.” You repeated as his timer rang.

“Dad, it’s done!” Luke shouted as he shot to his feet with the timer in his hands.

“Yea, I can hear it, too.” Sam laughed as he handed you the diploma. “Push the red button, and back up for me.” Your son nodded as you walked over to grab the frame you had bought a couple weeks before, while Sam took the cookies out of the oven, and put them far enough back on the counter where his son wouldn’t get burned.

“I’m putting it on the piano.” You said more to yourself as you put the rest of the mail on the table with the rest of the never ending stack and flipped the filled frame in your hands. “Yep. Until you get your office, that’s where it’s going.”

“Honey, you can just put it…” Sam tried as you walked across the foyer.

“Nope! It’s special. It’s going on the piano next to our family photo. End of story.”

“Mommy’s silly.” You heard Sam chuckle behind you as you walked over and gently set the frame down on the left side of the piano. You adjusted the photo of you, Sam, and Luke that was taken on his first birthday when you officially (and privately) added Sam as Luke’s birth father to his birth certificate. You smiled at the memory of that party, and the memories that came with it. Your mom and RJ sharing the kitchen and happily gossiping like school girls, Dean and Mikey working on finishing up your brother’s Mustang. Your dad finally referred to Sam by his name and not ‘Boy’ that day, and Chris, who got a face full of cake when Dean got Luke to start an impromptu food fight that lasted all of five seconds before you shut it down. It didn’t surprise you that John didn’t show up that day, but you were a little surprised to find a wrapped package on your doorstep the next morning when you went to get the paper for Sam.

“Mommy, you eat a cookie?” Luke said as he came in to the living room, walking really slow with a cookie in both of his hands.

“Yes, I’ll eat a cookie, sweetie.” You said as you walked over to where he stopped at the threshold of the living room. “What kind… what is this?” You asked as you crouched down to look at the ring shaped cookie in his hands.

“It’s a ring.” Your baby boy said as he looked up at you with a smile just as Sam kneeled down behind him.

“It’s a very special ring.” Sam said as he pulled his son up on his knee, and traded the cookie for a black ring box. “A ring, that goes to show how much you both mean to me. A ring that says that no matter what comes our way, we are in this together. A ring that promises that I will be here, every day, for the rest of our lives, losing sleep and chasing after our son with you. And a ring that says one day, hopefully sooner rather than later, I want to have another, and another… and maybe one more after that.” You huffed a laugh as you looked over at the diamond ring Luke was trying so hard not to shove in your face to show you.

“(Y/N), I love you.” Sam continued as he set the cookie down on your knee for a moment and took the box from Luke. “I knew I loved you since the day you tried to tase the table I was sitting at. And I would literally be lost in the world if it wasn’t for you. So please, baby. Please marry me and give me the apple pie life I never knew I deserved. Will you marry me?” You nodded your head, physically incapable of answering as tears fell from your eyes.

“No cry, mama.” Luke said as he leaned forward and pushed them away a little roughly, causing both you and Sam to laugh.

“Yes.” You said with a nod as you wiped your tears away. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” Sam’s smile grew as he lean forward and captured your lips with his, causing Luke to ‘bleck’ beside you and try to get away from the love fest.

“Alright, alright. Go child.” Sam laughed as he let Luke go. Your son grabbed your cookie and ran off with a laugh as Sam put the engagement ring on your finger.

“You are so adorable, Sam.” You giggled as you moved to sit on his lap on the floor of your foyer.

“You bring it out in me, baby.” He said as he kissed your cheek. “And I will love you for it for the rest of my life.”


End file.
